1.02 Gestrandet, Teil 2
"Gestrandet, Teil 2" ist die zweite Hälfte der zweiteiligen Pilot-Episode von Lost. Eine Gruppe der Überlebenden plant, ein Notsignal zu senden, während Jack versucht, einen Mann zu retten, dem sich beim Absturz ein Metallsplitter in den Bauch gebohrt hat. Die Rückblenden zeigen den Absturz aus der Sicht von Kate und Charlie. Inhalt Rückblenden Charlie thumb|left|250px|[[Charlie sieht nach dem Flugpersonal.]] Charlie sitzt sichtlich nervös auf seinem Platz im Flugzeug. Die Stewardess nähert sich ihm vorsichtig und fragt ihn, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Er bemüht sich, ruhig zu bleiben, weist sie jedoch schroff ab, was sie veranlässt, mit den anderen Flugbegleitern leise über sein Verhalten zu sprechen. Während er immer wieder mit seinem Ring gegen die Armlehne tippt, bemerkt er, dass einige Mitglieder der Mannschaft auf ihn zu kommen. Er springt auf und rennt nach vorne, wobei er Jack und Shannon anrempelt. In der ersten Klasse findet er eine freie Toilette, wo er ein Tütchen voll Heroin aus seinem Schuh zieht und einen Teil davon konsumiert. Die Flugbegleiter holen ihn ein und fordern ihn auf, herauszukommen, was Charlie dazu zwingt, seine Drogen in die Toilette zu werfen, um sie herunterzuspülen. Kurz bevor er die Spülung betätigt, wird er an die Decke geschleudert und das Flugzeug erfährt enorme Turbulenzen. Charlie schafft es gerade noch, sich aus der Toilette zu befreien, den Gang entlang zu kriechen und sich auf einem freien Sitz anzuschnallen. Kate thumb|right|250px|[[Kate und der verletzte Mann.]] Kate sitzt im Flugzeug neben Edward Mars und lehnt ein Getränk ab, das ihr von der Stewardess angeboten wird. Der Mann macht sich über sie lustig und man sieht kurz ihre Hände, die mit Handschellen gefesselt sind. Als die Turbulenzen beginnen, sagt Kate, dass sie ihn nur um einen einzigen Gefallen bitten möchte, doch bevor sie diesen aussprechen kann, fallen die Passagiere durch die Gänge und das Flugzeug beginnt abzustürzen. Inmitten des Chaos fällt ein Koffer aus dem Gepäckraum und trifft Mars am Kopf. Er beginnt zu bluten und wird bewusstlos. Sauerstoffmasken fallen herunter und Kate versucht mit aller Kraft eine zu erreichen, doch sie wird durch die Handschellen zurückgehalten, die durch eine Schlaufe am Sitz gezogen wurden. Sie schafft es, der Tasche des Mannes die Schlüssel zu entnehmen und ihre Fesseln zu lösen, dann stülpt sie ihrem Begleiter eine Maske über, bevor sie sich selbst eine anlegt. Geschehnisse auf der Insel Jack, Kate und Charlie sind auf dem Rückweg auf die andere Seite der Insel. Jack spielt an dem Transceiver herum, den sie im Cockpit gefunden haben, jedoch erfolglos, da das Gerät anscheinend beim Absturz beschädigt wurde. Kate fragt Charlie, was er auf der Toilette gemacht hat, als sie und Jack den Piloten gefunden haben, und Charlie antwortet, dass er mal wieder feige war und sich übergeben hat. Kate versichert ihm, dass er kein Feigling ist. beobachtet, wie Sun von Jin lautstark aufgefordert wird ihre Bluse bis oben zuzuknöpfen.]] Am Strand nimmt Shannon die Gelegenheit wahr, ein Sonnenbad zu nehmen, was Boone kaum fassen kann. Sie ist immer noch überzeugt davon, dass sie alle bald gerettet werden und hat kein Interesse daran, den anderen Überlebenden dabei zu helfen, das Gepäck zu durchsuchen. Claire, die die Unterhaltung mitbekommt, fragt sie, ob die beiden ein Paar sind und findet dabei heraus, dass sie Geschwister sind. Im Austausch für diese Information teilt sie Shannon mit, dass sie ihr Kind seit dem Absturz nicht mehr gespürt hat. An einem Küstenabschnitt beobachtet Sun ihren Mann Jin dabei, wie dieser Meeresfrüchte zwischen den Felsen sammelt. Michael, der Schwierigkeiten hat, seinen Sohn Walt auf der Insel im Auge zu behalten, kommt zu ihr und fragt sie, ob sie ihn gesehen hat. Doch weder Sun noch ihr Mann können ihm helfen, weil sie der englischen Sprache nicht mächtig sind; also muss Michael woanders weitersuchen. Bevor er geht, bekommt er noch mit, wie Jin seine Frau anschreit, und offensichtlich verlangt, dass sie ihre Bluse bis ganz oben zuknöpfen soll. Eigentlich hält sich Walt in der Nähe des Strandes auf, aber er ist im Unterholz und sucht seinen Hund Vincent. Als er umhergeht, findet er jedoch etwas anderes Interessantes: Handschellen. In dem Moment wird er von Michael eingeholt, der die Handschellen dann auch bemerkt. thumb|right|250px|[[Jack und Michael schlichten den Streit zwischen Sayid und Sawyer.]] Kurz darauf sind Sawyer und Sayid in eine Streiterei verwickelt, bis Jack zurückkehrt und die beiden mit Michaels Hilfe auseinander bringt. Michael hat die Gruppe über seinen Verdacht informiert, dass jemand an Bord des Flugzeugs ein Gefangener war, woraufhin Sawyer die vorurteilsvolle Behauptung aufstellt, dass Sayid, der aus dem Mittleren Osten stammt, in den Absturz des Flugzeugs verwickelt war. Sayid ist wütend, weil Sawyer in der Lage war, seine Bewegungen im Flugzeug zu beobachten und wahrzunehmen und dass er die Unverfrohenheit hat, ihn zu beschuldigen. Nur Kate ist in der Lage, ihr Geschrei zu beenden, die sich der Situation annimmt, indem sie fragt, ob jemand den defekten Transceiver reparieren kann. Sayid sagt, dass er eventuell dazu in der Lage ist, woraufhin Sawyer verstimmt davongeht. Hurley besucht Sayid, während dieser gerade mit den Reperaturarbeiten beschäftigt ist, weil auch er Sawyers Beleidigungen auf sich gezogen hat, als er versucht hat, zwischen den beiden zu schlichten. Die beiden stellen sich einander vor und reden über Sayids Vergangenheit als Offizier im Golfkrieg. Hurley nimmt fälschlicherweise an, dass Sayid auf der amerikanischen Seite gekämpft hat und findet daraufhin heraus, dass er eigentlich bei der irakischen Republikanischen Garde war. beobachtet Kate.]] Weiter unten am Strand nimmt Kate gerade ein Bad im Meer, als ihr auffällt, dass Sun sie vom Land aus beobachtet. Sie spricht etwas auf koreanisch und deutet auf den Strand. Kate nickt und nimmt Suns angedeutetes Lächeln wahr, als sie wieder davongeht und sichtlich davon beeindruckt ist, dass Kate die Freiheit hat, ihre Kleidung abzulegen um sich in der Hitze abzukühlen. Nachdem sie sich abgetrocknet und umgezogen hat, geht sie zu Sayid um sich die Fortschritte der Reparatur anzusehen. Der Transceiver scheint wieder zu funktionieren, empfängt aber kein Signal, weswegen sie auch keine Nachricht absetzen können. Sayid erklärt, dass es nur eine Möglichkeit gibt, ein Signal zu empfangen, und zwar indem sie auf einen der Berge steigen, um es von dort zu versuchen. Kate geht danach zu Jack, der immer noch damit beschäftigt ist, das Leben des Mannes mit dem Splitter im Bauch zu retten. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie vorhat, mit Sayid auf einen der Berge zu steigen, obwohl sie weiß, was sie im Dschungel erwartet. Kate lässt sich jedoch nicht davon abbringen, da die Akkus des Transceivers schon sehr schwach und daher ihnen allen die Hände gebunden sind. Jin bereitet die gesammelten Meeresfrüchte zu und bietet sie den anderen Überlebenden an, nicht jedoch seiner eigenen Frau. Als er geht, öffnet Sun trotzig den obersten Knopf ihrer Bluse. Jin fährt damit fort, sein Essen anzubieten, auch als Hurley lachend ablehnt. Michael unterhält sich mit Walt, der gerade ein spanisches Comic-Heft durchblättert. Er sagt ihm reichlich taktlos, dass er Walt einen neuen Hund kaufen wird, wenn sie wieder zu Hause sind, woran ersichtlich wird, dass seine Fähigkeiten als Vater nicht sehr ausgeprägt sind. Der Rest der Überlebenden geht unterschiedlichen Tätigkeiten nach. Jack weist Hurley an, Antibiotika zu suchen, Charlie verschwindet, um Heroin zu nehmen und Boone sitzt bei seiner Schwester, die angefangen hat zu weinen, nachdem sie den toten Angestellten der Fluglinie gesehen hat, der sie nicht in die erste Klasse aufstufen wollte und ihnen damit im Endeffekt das Leben gerettet hat. Boone hat jedoch wenig Mitgefühl und sagt ihr, dass sie nur nutzlos rumsitzt und die Toten anstarrt. Nach einem Streit beschließt sie trotzig, sich der Expedition von Sayid und Kate anzuschließen. Charlie schließt sich daraufhin ebenfalls an und auch Boone kommt widerwillig mit. Sawyer sitzt weiter abseits und liest einen Brief, den er in seiner Tasche aufbewahrt und der ihn scheinbar sehr beschäftigt. Er beobachtet aus der Entfernung wie Sayids Gruppe aufbricht und entscheidet sich, sie auf ihrem schwierigen Weg zu begleiten. thumb|right|250px|[[Walt und Locke spielen Backgammon.]] Michael unterhält sich mit Jack darüber, dass sein Hund verschwunden ist, und Jack erzählt ihm, dass er einen Labrador gesehen hat, als er direkt nach dem Absturz im Dschungel aufgewacht ist. Walt begibt sich zu Locke, der ihm Backgammon beibringt. Der Junge erzählt ihm, dass er Michael eigentlich gar nicht kennt und nur bei ihm ist, weil seine Mutter krank geworden und vor ein paar Wochen gestorben ist. Locke fragt Walt geheimnisvoll, ob er ein Geheimnis wissen will. Jin ist immer noch damit beschäftigt, seine Meeresfrüchte zu verteilen und bietet sie dieses Mal Claire an, die widerstrebend annimmt. Direkt nach dem Verzehr des Essens springt Claire aufgeregt auf, weil sie ihr Baby wieder gespürt hat. Sie schreit "Er hat getreten!", woraus folgt, dass sie glaubt, dass sie einen Jungen in sich trägt. In ihrer Freude nimmt sie Jins Hand und lässt ihn ihren Bauch fühlen, was diesen sichtlich irritiert und die Flucht ergreifen lässt. stellt sich dem Eisbären.]] Sayids Team streitet sich über den richtigen Moment, um den Transceiver zu aktivieren, womit sie riskieren, dass ihnen der Akku ausgeht. Sie werden von einem plötzlichen Brüllen aus der Entfernung unterbrochen und Kate realisiert, dass es von dem gleichen Wesen sein könnte, das den Piloten umgebracht hat und das in der ersten Nacht am Strand gehört wurde. Als sich die Kreatur schnell nähert, weist sie die Gruppe an, davon zu rennen, aber Sawyer bleibt entschlossen stehen. Im letzten Moment zieht er eine Pistole und verschießt fast das gesamte Magazin. Die anderen hören die Schüsse und kehren zurück, um herauszufinden, was Sawyer erschossen hat. Es handelt sich um einen Eisbären. Kate fragt sofort, wo er die Waffe her hat und er erzählt, dass er sie einem US Marshal (der zu den wenigen Ausnahmen derjenigen gehört, die autorisiert sind, Waffen in Flugzeugen zu tragen, wenn sie einen Gefangenen dabei haben) abgenommen hat, ebenso wie sein Abzeichen. Sayid schließt daraus, dass Sawyer die ganze Zeit über der Gefangene war. Kate gelingt es, Sawyer hinter dessen Rücken die Waffe abzunehmen. Sie fragt, wie man sie benutzt, woraufhin Sawyer grinst. Sayid erklärt ihr, wie man sie auseinandernimmt, woraufhin sie ihm das Magazin und Sawyer die Waffe gibt. Während der Übergabe packt er sie am Arm und flüstert ihr zu, dass er "solche wie sie" kennt. thumb|right|250px|[[Shannon übersetzt den französischen Notruf.]] Am Strand hilft Hurley Jack bei der Behandlung des Mannes mit dem Splitter im Bauch, nachdem er die benötigten Antibiotika gefunden hat. Er soll ihn festhalten, falls der Verletzte erwacht, während Jack den Splitter entfernt. Als jedoch das erste Blut fließt, verliert Hurley das Bewusstsein und fällt vornüber. Während Jack die Wunde später vernäht kommt der Mann durch die Schmerzen wieder zu sich. Seine ersten Worte sind: "Wo ist sie?" Während Kate und die anderen vorangehen, probiert Sayid den Transceiver aus und bekommt Empfang, aber die Frequenz ist belegt, was bedeutet, dass in der Nähe bereits ein Signal von der Insel aus gesendet wird. Er schafft es, den französischen Notruf zu empfangen und Shannon, die als einzige Französisch spricht, versucht, ihn zu übersetzen. Sie hört den Hilferuf einer Frau, die sagt: "es hat sie getötet, es hat sie alle getötet." Sayid berechnet aus dem Zähler der Nachrichtenschleife, dass sie bereits seit ungefähr 16 Jahren wiederholt wird. Die Gruppe schließt daraus, dass in all dieser Zeit scheinbar keine Rettung kam, weil das Signal immer noch ausgestrahlt wird. Die Situation wird von Charlie, der besorgt dasteht, zusammengefasst: "Leute... wo sind wir?" Wissenswertes Allgemeines * In und Teil 2 sieht man nur, was Jack, Charlie, Kate, Rose, Locke, Boone, Shannon und der Marshal im Flugzeug gemacht haben. * Wenn Sayids Hochrechnung richtig ist, dass das französische Funksignal seit 16 Jahren und fünf Monaten wiederholt wird, wurde die Aufnahme wahrscheinlich im April (der vierte Monat) 1988 gemacht. * In der englischen Fassung hat Sawyer in einigen Szenen einen eher amerikanischen Akzent. Dabei hat Josh Holloway versucht, seinen südlichen Akzent zu überspielen. Einige Wochen danach hat J.J. Abrams ihn darauf angesprochen, dass er gerade wegen seinem südlichen Akzent für die Rolle genommen wurde. Einige dieser Szenen wurden in der Episode gelassen. * Als Sawyer und Sayid miteinander kämpfen, sagt Sayid "Ibn Al-Kalb" zu ihm, was "Hundesohn" bedeutet. * Die Farbe rot taucht auch zukünftig häufig im Zusammenhang mit "nicht zur Insel passend" auf. Auf der Insel herrschen Blau- und Grüntöne. In dieser Folge springt vor allem Shannons knallroter und gänzlich unpassender Bikini ins Auge. Außerdem ist Vincents Leine rot und in einem kurzen Ausschnitt fokussiert die Kamera auch darauf. Produktion * Die Szene, in der Sawyer einen Eisbären erschießt, wurde zu einem Problem, wie in "Willkommen auf Oahu: Das Making of des Pilotfilms", einem Extra der DVD zur ersten Staffel erwähnt wird. In den Werbespots zum Pilotfilm von Lost ist ein Plüschbär zu sehen, der unrealistisch wirkt, wenn man das Bild anhält (Bild rechts). Der Plüschbär wurde für die Erstausstrahlung mit einer sehr viel realistischeren CGI-Animation ersetzt. * In der französischen Ausstrahlung von Lost ist das Notsignal Deutsch. Auszeichnungen * J.J. Abrams hat einen Emmy für die Regieführung dieser Episode gewonnen. * J.J. Abrams, Damon Lindelof und Jeffrey Lieber wurden für das Drehbuch für einen weiteren Emmy nominiert. Handlungsanalyse * Das Absetzen eines Notsignals ist eine "A-Mission" * Sawyer merkt abwertend an, dass Jack "der Held" ist. * Die Rivalität zwischen Sawyer und Sayid eskaliert. Wiederkehrende Themen * Während des Flugs läuft Charlie an Jack, Rose, Shannon und Boone vorbei, während er von einer Gruppe Flugbegleitern, unter denen auch Cindy ist, verfolgt wird. * Charlie verheimlicht seine Heroinsucht. * Das Heroin verbirgt Charlie in seinem schwarz-weiß karierten Turnschuh * Sawyer erschießt einen Eisbären und enthüllt dabei, dass er eine Waffe hat. * Locke erklärt Walt das Spiel Backgammon mit folgenden Worten: "Zwei Spieler. Zwei Seiten. Eine ist hell. Eine ist dunkel", und es folgt seine Ankündigung: "Willst du ein Geheimnis wissen?" * Die schwarzen und weißen Würfel in seinem Backgammonkoffer zeigen 6, 4, 2 und 4 = 16; der Dopplerwürfel zeigt eine 16. * Locke fragt Walt, ob er ein Geheimnis erfahren will. * Kate und Shannon tun alles dafür, um gerettet zu werden, statt sich ihrer neuen Umwelt anzupassen. * Walt und Michaels Beziehung als Vater und Sohn wackelt. * Claire ist anfänglich beunruhigt, dass sie ihr Baby seit dem Absturz nicht mehr gespürt hat. * Kate erzählt der Gruppe nichts davon, dass sie eine Gefangene des Marshals ist. * Die Funkübertragung, die Sayids Gruppe hört, läuft seit 16 Jahren und fünf Monaten. * Hurley nennt Sawyer "kettenrauchendes Arschloch." * Shannon realisiert, dass der Angestellte ihnen das Leben gerettet hat, indem er ihr und Boone die Aufstufung in die 1. Klasse verwehrt hat, während er selbst bei dem Absturz ums Leben gekommen ist. Kulturelle Referenzen * " " und " ": Walt liest die spanische Ausgabe des Comics "Green Lantern/Flash: Faster Friends #1", die er im Wrack gefunden hat. Literarische Methoden Handlungswendung * Das Auftreten des Eisbären ist ein Mindfuck. * Es wird gezeigt, dass Charlie von Heroin abhängig ist. Vorahnungen * Das Bild des Eisbären in Walts Comic ist ein Hinweis auf den Angriff des Eisbären auf Sayids Gruppe. * Der Eisbär leitet den Handlungsstrang der DHARMA Initiative ein. * Bei dem Geheimnis, das Locke Walt gegenüber erwähnt, handelt es sich wahrscheinlich um das in enthüllte Charakter-Geheimnis von John. Es wurde jedoch bisher nicht z.B. in einer Rückblende offenbart, was genau er Walt erzählt hat. * Als das Flugzeug zum zweiten Mal wackelt, lässt Shannon ihren Inhalator fallen. Das führt zu einem Problem, mit dem die Gruppe später konfrontiert wird. * Der schwarze Felsen wird erstmals in dem Notsignal erwähnt. Dieser Teil wird jedoch nicht von Shannon übersetzt. * Jins Irritation, als Claire ihn die Bewegungen des Babys fühlen lassen möchte ist ein Hinweis auf den Umstand, dass Jin und Sun nicht in der Lage sind, ein eigenes Kind zu bekommen. Jin ist auch einer derjenigen, der dabei ist, als die Geburt losgeht, was ihm ebenfalls nicht sehr angenehm ist. * Kate behauptet, dass sie nicht weiß, wie man mit einer Waffe umgeht, was ein Hinweis auf ihren Bankraub ist, bei dem sie die gleiche Lüge verwendet. * Sawyer deutet seine Vergangenheit an, als er zu Kate sagt, dass er mit "Frauen wie ihr" zusammen war. * Sawyer verbraucht fast das gesamte Magazin, um den Eisbären zu erschießen, sodass nur noch ein Schuss übrig ist, als darüber nachgedacht wird, dem Verwundeten Sterbehilfe zu leisten. Ironie * Shannon realisiert, dass der Angestellte ihnen das Leben gerettet hat, indem er ihr und Boone die Aufstufung in die 1. Klasse verwehrt hat, während er selbst bei dem Absturz ums Leben gekommen ist. Querverweise * Man erfährt, warum Charlie im Flugzeug an Rose und Jack vorbeistürmt und man sieht es von seinem Standpunkt aus. * Man erfährt, dass Kate ihre Handgelenke reibt, als Jack ihr zum ersten Mal begegnet, weil sie im Flugzeug Handschellen trug. Zitate Kate: Wo kommt das Ding auf einmal her? Sawyer: Aus der Bärendisco vielleicht? Woher soll ich das wissen? Kate: Nicht der Bär, die Waffe! Sayid: Ich war beim Militär Nachrichtenoffizier. Hurley: Ach ja? Warst du im Krieg? Sayid: Ich hab im Golfkrieg gekämpft. Hurley: Gibt's nicht! N Kumpel von mir war da auch. In der 104. Airborne. Wo warst du? Air Force, Army? Sayid: Republikanische Garde. Offene Fragen * Wo befindet sich die Insel? * Wieso lebt ein Eisbär auf der Insel? * Von wem stammt das Notsignal? * Was hat die Leute umgebracht, von denen im Notsignal die Rede ist? * Warum kam in der langen Zeit keine Rettung? * Was ist das Geheimnis, das Locke Walt gegenüber erwähnt? * Weswegen wurde Kate verhaftet? * Boone stellt nach der Begegnung mit dem Eisbär die Frage in die Runde, ob das das Ding war, das den Piloten getötet hat. Charlie antwortet ihm, dass der Eisbär nur eine "klitze-klitzekleine Version des Monsters" sei. Als Boone kurz zuvor am Strand danach fragte, ob das Cockpit gefunden wurde und ob es Überlebende gab, tauschten die Beteiligten wissende Blicke, schwiegen aber. Es ist möglicherweise nur ein Drehbuchfehler, aber da er hier nicht aufgeführt ist, lautet die Frage: Woher wusste Boone später davon? Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1